It is generally known to divide wafers into individual chips by dicing. As a rule, this takes place without regard to the fact that wafers can be constructed out of various layers of different materials. It is also known, from the Micro-Swiss Company publication entitled "Principles of Dicing" by Gideon Levison, that sawing produces the highest quality cuts and that saw blades can be adapted to the material.